I Love You, NOT! (ON HIATUS)
by Raven.And.Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha gets a text message from Miroku stating that KAGOME HIGURASHI, the girl he made fun of for way too long has come back from fat camp; and she's looking HOT. When they have to endure there first year of higschool together, will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Back?

**HEY THERE! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. IM NEW SO I DONT REALLY KNOW IF IM DOING THIS RIGHT, BUT WHATEVERRRRR. anyways... yea. i notice alot of these stories contain things like yaoi and mpreg and inukag and stuff like that? i dont know what terms like those mean, so if someone could tell me i could use them in the chapters. that iss if people even like my story. if you dont please tell me and stop because i reaaaaally dont want to wasste my time happily writing n then nobody ends up liking it. suggestions are needed if you do like it though. soo yea. hope you guys like it. please review, even if its a short comment. thaaankyouuuuu .**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(i dont have names for any chapters yet)**

"Mmm, Inuyasha I'm bored", said Kikyo as she shyly layed beneath me. Her jet black hair was spread wildly against the white pillows of my bed, and her unusually soft pink lips were slightly parted. Oh man.. too hot! I can't believe this is actually happening though. Who knew Kikyo would come back to me. Wait.. what the hell am I saying. She's the one who cheated on me; fuck this.

"I don't think we shou.."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Let's have sex."

"Sex?"

"That's what I said.."

"But you know that I-"

"Didn't have sex before? I already know that Inuyasha. Please, I could be your first.

_What the hell is this girl saying?_

"Need I remind you Kikyo, that we already would have been each other's first if you hadn't gone off with-"

"SHUTUP INUYASHA! I don't care who I had sex with. I apologized way too many times and you didn't except me or acknowledge me after that; I'm tired of it."

"Are you stupid? Who the hell do you think you're yelling at?"

"FUCK YOU INUYASHA!"

"W-What? GET OUT MY RO-"

"BEEP YOU!"

"What the fuck?"

"BEEP YOUU INUYASHA! BEEP YOUU!"

" For god sakes my family will hear! Stop yelling!"

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"Enough Kikyou!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

" SHUTUP! FOR GOD SAKES GET OUT!"

"BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!", I said, jerking out of my sleep. Awe, fuck. It was a dream. Holy shit, what the hell was that about?

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

I turned to my left, staring at the source of the uproar in my dream. Ahh.. the good ol' alarm clock dad bought me just last week. Dad had been asking Seshoumaru to wake me up for the last couple of weeks and seshoumaru didn't like it. I would purposely pretend to be running around in my sleep. Then, when he came closer to shake me a little more, I busted my eyes open and kicked him right in the face! He was too damn strong though to fully pass out; him being a full dog demon, but it was still a classic. Ever since then, dad decided to get me an alarm clock.

I looked at it again; 6:00. I would of changed that shit ages ago; but dad programmed it to some next shit, plus it really did wake me up, so I put up with it every morning.

"Come again?" said Seshoumaru, my brother. How long had he been standing there? Stupid, dumbass. He was casually leaning against the door with an annoyed expression on his face. Seshoumaru was actually my half brother. My demon dad left his demon mom for a demon human, my mom; resulting in me, little hanyou Inuyasha. I wasn't as good looking as him; but I was still sexy. We had the same coloured hair; silver. Yea, you got it. SILVER hair, sexy right? On top of that, we had golden colored eyes. GOLDEN! Silver and Gold; on demons at that. I get horny just looking at myself! The only fucking thing that differed from us was that on top of my head, I had two considerably cute frequently twitching-.

"What the fuck is that?", I said, eyeing down the object he had in his hand.

"What is what little brother?", said Seshoumaru; a not so innocent smirk on his face. I already knew what It was, but I just couldn't believe it.

" That! That in your hand, what is it?"

"Inuyasha, next time, I advise you to turn off your irritant little shit of a machine, because I don't-"

"Get ready for schoooool lovelies!", I heard mom say as she quickly walked by my room with my books piled on top of her hands. I could hear her struggling with trying to open Seshoumaru's room door.

"Sesshy! could you open your door for me please?"

"Mother, those applied levelled books belong not to me, but to my immature dumbass of a brother."

" Is he on his bed?'

"He is."

I watched as mom appeared in my doorway.

"Morning Yashii! I tripped on your books this morning!"

"You did not do such thing. I would of heard that.", said Sesshoumaru.

I watched as mom eyed Seshoumaru. He stared straight back at her with a black expression on his face, which meant her poor attempt of a death glare obviously wasn't having an effect on him. He slowly took the books from her.

"Why thank you. Give them to your brother and then head downstairs. It's the first day of school for God sakes. Oh, and Inuyasha, turn off your alarm clock quicker next time, man is that thing annoying." Sesshoumaru shot me a 'I told you so' look. As soon as mom left, I saw seshoumaru do a quick smile before he whipped my books straight at my face. I was about to pounce up on him but at the same time I received a text.

"You're lucky, bitch!"

He turned around and gave me a fake bright smile before saying, "I'm telling dad you called me a bitch."

What the fu-?

_**Buzz.**_

I reached over and grabbed my phone, not even realizing the alarm clock was still beeping.

**MirokuHentaiHentaiBOOOBY2010: First day of skl.**

**Inuyasha: I alrdy fukin no. wtf is up wit ur name?**

**MirokuHentaiHentaiBOOOBY2010: I think its legit n cool. fuck yu if yu don't love it**

**Inuyasha: w.e. wutsup.**

**MirokuHentaiHentaiBOOOBY2010: GIIIIIIIIIRLS, MY LOOOVE! dats all I gtta say.**

**Inuyasha: yeaa mannn. im pickin u up in 2 hrs**

**MirokuHentaiHentaiBOOOBY2010: sorrrry sexy, im takin sango to dee airpooooort**

**Inuyasha: y?**

**MirokuHentaiHentaiBOOOBY2010: kagome is comin' back**

_Tha' Fuck? I wasn't expecting tnat._

**Inuyasha: Ferreal?**

**MirokuHentaiHentaiBOOOBY2010: yeaaa brooo, shes bak frm fat camp. LMAOO**

**Inuyasha: whatever. meet me at the frnt of the skl.**

**MirokuHentaiHentaiBOOOBY2010: dress in yur beesst babyy. Hey, member fattass kagome wen u trped her n she fell n she rooooollled down the stairs? HAAAAAAAAA! im glad I have you for a bestfriend. if you were a girl, I wud tottaly… SANGO'S calling! don't txt bak, ill see u soon sweety.**

**I couldn't help but smile at that. Who knew I would have a dumbass human for a bestfriend. he's not even gay; just stupid. But did I read that right? The girl who I laughed at for so long; was back? Wow. I wonder if fat camp did anything for her. She missed the last day of school to fly to some fatcamp to lose weight. I don't know why I teased her so much. I always laughed at her, but behind those eyes I could see confusion and sadness. hmph…... why the hell am I thinking about her so much. it's not like I felt any fucking feelings for her, I have kikyo. **

**Oh fucking well.**

**It's going to be a fucking interesting school year.**

**Kagome's back.**

**FUCK.**


	2. READ PLEASE

i maaade a mistake . in some part of there i put demon human. i obviously meant just human. sorry for any other confusing mistakes in there.


	3. Chapter 2: McFatty

**HEY! THIS IS CHAPTER 2. Hope you like it because i already dont think it's that good. Whatever. i had to write this chapter twice so sorry if there are alot of mistakes and stuff. Im kinda angry. i was going to try to just give up and not do it but then someone inboxed and told me to continue! atleast some people like it! a**

**there's some swearing in this chapter, that's it. **

**hope you enjoy and pleeeeeeeease review it. **

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES AND STUFF LIKE THAT. **

**ThankYouuuuuuuu .**

**INUYASHA'S POV**

"Oh man, I'm fucking starving!", I said to myself as I ran down the long spiraled staircase. I speed walked my way though the long corridors and rooms. Why the fuck do we have 5 fucking living rooms, when we've never used ONE of them before. What a waste of money. But that was Dad, always trying to impress mom with unecessary shit. I finally made my way to the kitchen, and sat down in my seat, eyeing the grand breakfast. Bacon, eggs, ramen, sausages, toast, ramen, cereal, ramen… ahh fuck; my ramen's getting cold.

I sat quietly in my seat, waiting for grace to start so that I could dig in, but all I heard was silence. I suddenly jerked my head up and looked around.

"What?", I said, not so innocently, as if it wasn't obvious that I knew they were there.

"Rude.", said Seshoumaru, staring at me with yet another look of disgust.

"MORNIN' TO YOU TOO YASHA!", dad said in his powerful yet always cheerful voice. "WELL, WHAT ARE YA WAITIN' FOR, SAY GOODMORNING TO YOUR MOTHER!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning Mother."

"Morning Sweety!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER SON? HE'S A PART OF THE FAMILY TOO!"

" I didn't forget about the bastard."

"Don't worry about it father, Inuyasha's head is rather small, and so it will take a longer time for his brain to dully develop. Allow me to say the grace, so that we are not late for school."

"Thank You, Seshoumaru!", said mom, with a sparkle in her eye.

"Family, please bow your heads."

I would of objected to do what he said, but I was really hungry, so I followed.

"Dear God, please provide inuyasha with a new brain. Also, give him a magic hand so that whenever he says something irrevelent or does something stupid, he automatically slaps himself in the face. Also, please give him the ability to wake up in the morning, because his fucking beeping machine is starting to really piss me off. Please give Inuy-"

"Okay, damnit! I think he understands what you want. "

"How dare you interupt me in the middle of grace, you selfish unworthy, arrogant, little half breed son of a bi-"

"You're not saying grace, you're practically telling him to KILL ME!"

"Well then..if that is how you want to put it…"

" Are you kidding me right now?"

"I am not."

" Well then FU-"

"INUYASHA!", mom said with wide eyes.

I instantly lowered my ears.

"How about we just sit down as a family and eat breakfast together!"

"No thanks.", I said, getting up and walking away from the table, "Your step son ruined my appetite. Im going.

With that, I grabbed my bag and stormed back through the long hallways outside.

WHAT THE FUCK?

IT'S RAINING?

I looked down at my outfit; I wore black baggy jeans that hung below my waist, red, white, and black air jordans, and a red shirt. I looked good, but the fucking weather was going to ruin it.

"I GUESS YOU'RE ON SESSHOUMARU'S SIDE THEN? YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN MY FIRST DAY BACK TO SCHOOL OUTFIT!"

I stayed looking at the sky, incase God heard me and the rain had stopped, but it only came pouring down harder.

Well fuck this man.

I sighed and walked towards the gate house. As I got nearer, Bill-the gate opener and car driver guy- came rushing out.

"Hello there Inuyasha, what car would you like me to pull out for you today?", he asked with a smile.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, I'll just walk."

I could see Bill looking up at me with uncertainty, so I gave him a head nod to reassure him.

"Very well then Inuyasha! Here is an umbrella, and have a safe walk to school. Feel free to call me at anytime, my number is the same!"

And with that, he went back into the gate house.

Man was he cool. Whenever I got in trouble, he would be there to get me out of it. He gave the best impression of my father, and he didn't snitch on me, unlike Seshoumaru when he pretended to be my dad, but instead kept on swearing and threatening to kill the principal over the phone. Yet, it was the first year of highschool, and with my middle school pranking days over, I wonder what kind of trouble I would get in?

I quickly shook away the thought when I realized I was soaking wet.

I quickly opened the umbrella and placed it over my head, preparing for the 50 minute walk to school. Seshoumaru would probably see me while driving in his car, but he would probably laugh and try to run me over as he got to school on time. Awww.. fuck everything right now.

AND NOT TO MENTION IM STILL FUCKING HUNGRY! FUCK MY LIFE!

**KAGOME'S POV**

Ahhh, Finally. I'm back! Wow, how long has it been since ive been at fatcamp. Oh yea, I remember now, THE WHOLE FUCKING SUMMER! That place was the true definition of HELL. I threw up for the first two weeks because I wasn't used to all of the running, but after a while I started to loose weight and see parts of my body that I never thought I would see again…. literaly. So here, I am, waiting for SANGO and her new boyfriend, whose 30 minutes late! I better not be late for the first day of school. Not that I ever went to class early, but still, I think things will be different this year. Maybe, that bitch will be gone when I get there.

Inuyasha.

I can hardly say his damn name. He'll probably be waiting for me at the front door. He'll be waiting for MCFATTY. That's what he would yell when I used to walk down the middle school hallways. He would see me, and then he would clear everyone out of the way and say 'MCFATTY IS COMIN'. EVERYBODY CLEAR OUT THE WAYYY, DON'T GET SUCKED IN!' I would run down the hallways, scared and sad and alone, and he would just look at me with disgust on his face. That's why I made a plan this summer; to lose weight and my tiny crush for inuyasha. Don't even ASK why I like him.. I just do. Not a lot though…. juuuuust a little. What am I saying, I don't like him. That rude SON OF A BI-"

"Kagome?"

I turned around hearing my name. I went face to face with a girl with brown hair, whose height was the same as mine (about 5'4), and whose eyes were bright, beautiful, and a lovely shade of brown.

"Sango?"

"OH MY GOSH! KAGOMEE!"

"SANGOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHH"

We both chatted up a storm for a good while, forgetting about Miroku, who was just standing there gawking at me. We walked back to his car.

"Hey, who the hell are you staring at?"

Miroku didn't change his expression, he just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You."

"Well stop, it's freaky."

"Well then Kagome, I see it that fat camp really has done something for you. You look really hot. NOT AS HOT AS YOUUU SANGOOOO, but you still look good. How much weight did you lose?"

"Umm.. I guess about 150 or so."

"YOU WERE THAT FA-..nevermind! C'mon, let's get going to school, we can finish this at lunch.

So we hopped in the car, and headed off to school. No one really had changed since middle school, obiously except for one person. ALL EYES were on me. I'm not even kidding. I was getting compliments from the very same people who bullied me and by people I didn't even know! I felt so good, I knew that nothing could ruin my day. As I was walking to class, I saw Seshoumaru. He looked at me, eyed me up and down, gave a quick head nod with a smile, and walked past me.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru! Glad to see youu!"

He waved his hand at me without turning around and dissapeared down the hall. Seshoumaru was nice, and seeing the fact that he rarely spoke, or gave any other sort of expression to anyone, my mood instantly got better. Maybe I'd see him at lunch.

I walked into my first period class, with a smile on my face. Everyone stared up at me, and then another wave of compliments greeted me. I eventually got tired of it, and so I decided to sit down at the back of the class. I looked over to the one and only empty seat that was right beside me. It probably belonged to a student who was too nervous to walk into class late. As soon as the person came I was going to try to make friends with them, because I didn't want anyone to feel the way that I felt.

The beginning of class was fun; our class introduced eachother, and we decided to talk about the ways that we wanted to learn our math lessons. We were all discussing when the door suddenly slammed open.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright child, and I assume you go by the name inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"May I ask you why you have chosen to walk into the classroom soaked?"

_That's what I was asking. Did the guy walk to school in the pouring rain? He's rich, so I knows he has loads of cars._

"I had some family issues."

"Child, I saw your brother today. I knew it was him because you guys are the only one's of your kind here."

"I ain't got nothin' to say. Seshoumaru has fucking problems. He knocked down my damn door this morning to tell me to turn off my fucking ALARM CLOCK.

Everyone bursted out in a roar of laughter, except for

1) , who just rolled her eyes and walked away, as if she knew he was going to be swearing the whole semester.

2)Me, who still couldn't believe that inuyasha was going to be in her class the whole semester. She suddenly remembered the only empty seat beside herself and groaned.

and

3)Inuyasha, whose ears visibly twitched at the groan.

He slowly sniffed and his eyes set on me in the back of the class. We locked eyes and stared at eachother for quite a while; the class suddenly getting quiet. Inuyasha then suddenly broke the silence.

"Mc..McFatty? Is that you?"

"Hey DogBoy, yea it's me, Kagome. Memorize that because McFatty isn't my name, and if you like it so much then consider it making your own."

Inuyasha stared silently at Kagome, a look of shock and confusion on his face, and Kagome stared back just as evenly, with a not so innocent smirk on her face.

Oh man, everyone was right. This year was definitely going to be an interesting _one._

**_HOPED YOU LIKED IT? OR NOT =(_**

**_JUST REVIEW SO I KNOW PLEASE! i guess if u like it you could give me suggestions._**

**_=)_**


	4. ANOTHER NOTE sorry!

**Author's note:**

_HEY THHHEEEERE . HOPE YOU'RE LIKING, ANYWAYS_

**when you read further down into chapter 2 you probably noticed it say**

**1) , who just rolled her eyes and walked away, as if she knew he was going to be swearing the whole semester**

**That person was the teacher, . Juuuuust letting you know.**

**And in chapter one you might remember inuyasha asking seshoumaru what was in his hand. I forgot to actually say what it was so I mentioned it in the chapter you just read. It was indeeeeed inuyasha's door which he broke down instead of easily opening.**

_jussst letting you know!_

**=)**

**aaand i wont keep on doing these seperate authors notes anymore. ill make sure to review it properly so i dont have to put one in after every chapter.**

**ThankYouuuuuuu .**


	5. Chapter 3: ChocolateChipMuffin

**HI AGAIN .**

**WELL... HERE'S CHAPTER 3. **

**IT'S A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHER STORIES BUT I DONT KNOW IF IT'S BETTER OR NOT. TRY TO READ IT ALL ANYWAYS AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!**

**THERE ARE ONCE AGAIN TWO POV'S IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME SWEARING. **

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS STORY, IF I DECIDE THAT IT'S WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE CONTINUED, WILL HAVE SOME EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES. I WONT TELL YOU BETWEEN WHO THOUGH... =)**

**or when... because i dont even know, but whatever! **

**For some reaaason it wont let me type Mrs Kaede - i dont even know if that turned up properly. But if something is blank, and you know that theres a name that supposed to be there, keep in mind that it's Mrs Kaede. Ask any questions if something doesnt make sense please.**

**ThankYouuuuuu .**

I stood there silently, staring at Kagome.

Was this really her?

"Hey DogBoy, yea it's me, Kagome. Memorize that because McFatty isn't my name, and if you like it so much then consider it making your own.", Kagome said, while folding her arms across her chest and looking directly at me with an evil smirk on her face.

_What in the hell happened to her? _

"Inuyasha", said MrsKaede , "I see that you have taken notice on Kagome. You will sit beside her before I make seating plans. That will be in the next week or so. Take a seat and we'll inform you on what we've been talking about."

I silently stood there, and stared a little while longer at Kagome, contemplating on whether or not I should sit down beside her, or run straight to the office and ask for a new scheduale.

Wait.. What the _fuck _am I saying? I'm not running away from her, it's not like I'm scared of her. This bitch needs to realise that the past was the past, and if she couldn't except that, then so be it. Hmph!

I stuck my chin up a little and then silently strolled to the back of the class, making sure my eyes never came off of Kagome. I heard all the girls saying "Hey Inuyashaa!" or "Wow, you got way cuter over the summer."

I didn't give a fuck about them though, they could get a piece of me after I'd finished with Kagome.

_What the hell did I want to start with her anyways?_

I slowly pulled out the chair, and sat down. Kagome was staring at the teacher, meaning she had already started talking again. The whole class forgot about the intense moment between himself and Kagome, and started actively discussing different topics with the teacher.

I took the time to slowly take in her features. She had dark brown hair, that went down to the lower part of her back. She was really slim, and from the looks of her arms, her skin was perfectly smooth. I trailed my eyes over her boobs, which were pushed flat against her chest because her bra was obviously too tight.

_Maybe some parts of a girls body takes more time to lose weight then others?_

When she was fat, her boobs seemed like the smallest part of her body, but now that she was slim… let's just say…. They stood out. I continued to stare at her until I realised that her body went rigid. My heart quickened the _slightest _bit, when she slowly turned towards me, her eyes flickering with anger.

"Stop staring.",She said, with no expression on her face.

"I…wasn't…staring."

"You know, your friend Miroku was staring at me at the airport just this morning, and he gladly admitted that he did. Why can't you?"

"Hmph! Don't get all fucking hype. Don't think because you're slim and cute that you can talk to me anyway you fucking want to. You're still considered McFatty to me, bitch."

"You think I'm cute now Inuyasha?", she said, a slight innocent smile on her face.

I couldn't help but stare at her small but full pink lips. Wait…Whoa, whoa, whoa_. Did I just fucking tell her that she was cute? Right in front of her damn face?_

"Once again, _McFatty, _don't get too hyped up. I wasn't nice back then, and no one said I changed."

I watched her face as her lips slighty pouted, and a wave of sadness washed over her. Oops.

"I didn't mean that."

"Yea, whatever. Let's pay attention, okay?", she said, looking away before I could even answer her. This bitch is making it seem like this was all my fault. If it wasn't for her being fat then I wouldn't have made fun of her in the first place! I rolled my eyes at what I had just thought. Maybe that hand that Sesshourmaru asked God for would come in handy right about now? I probably would of asked her out, and then we would get to know each other, and then we would fall in love and live happily ever after.

Ew, did I just fucking think that?

Well then, no more soap opera's with mom for me.

Besides, I'm not even sure how things with Kikyo and I are going. I haven't seen her for the whole damn summer. I glanced at Kagome one more time before I got comfortable in my seat and looked around the class. Everyone had a textbook opened on their desk, and they were fiercely writing away.

Aww shit, I fucking **_HATE_** math.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I tried to surpress a giggle as I watched Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye. He would read a math question, groan and then try to work out the problem. When he got it wrong, he would groan even louder. The more questions, the more groans. I could tell that he felt devastated, because his ears were flat on top of his head.

Why are my feelings suddenly positive towards Inuyasha? I thought I had officially gotten over him during camp. I didn't know what it was; yes his attitude was obviously not the best, but there was something about him. Something that I liked.

I closed my eyes and focused back on my work. Oh.. I'm already finished. Math was one of my best subjects, so when I saw the work she gave us, I knew I would finish it with flying colors. With that I closed my book with a SLAM. Everyone else droned on with their work, like they never heard anything, but Inuyasha practically jumped out of his seat.

I let out a giggle and MrsKaede rolled her chair towards me.

"Quiet you two. Class will be finished in a bit. Save your amusement for lunch."

I bowed my head lower and inuyasha let out a soft growl. He poked me in the shoulder with his pen, a little too roughly.

"You scared the shit outta me ya little monster. What the hell did you do that for?", inuyasha whispered.

"Serves you right for calling me McFatty, and FYI, it was only loud for you. You're the only demon in this class, and your doggy ears are sensitive, so it seemed really loud to you."

"Is that right Ms. KnowItAllMcFattyBitch? Don't do It again, this math shit is already hard enough as it is without the noise."

I watched him as he turned back to his textbook; his ears instantly flattening.

There's only 10 minutes left of class. What could I possibly do? I can't talk to Inuyasha, he's actually trying, so I'll leave him alone.

Hmmmmmm… Oh! I forgot Mom and my little brother Souta had baked muffins for his first day of school. I guess I'll just eat that.

I took the muffin out of my bag, when I saw a little '_twitch" _from the corner of my eye. I turned slightly to my side, but Inuyasha was focused on his work.

_What the hell was that twitch I just saw?_

I slowly picked up my pen, and banged it very lightly on the desk.

Oh?

Inuyasha's ears did a little twitch.

I did it again.

His ears did a little twitch again. I watched his face, but his expression didn't change one bit.

I tapped it one more time, but this time a little harder.

TAP!

_TWITCH._

Both of his ears flew straight up, followed by his head. He slowly turned towards me, with a rather annoyed expression on his face,

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"I know what you're doing. Stop it."

"Stop whaaaaaat, Inuyasha?"

"Tapping your fucking McFatty pen so loud on the damn desk. My ears automatically twitch at any sound heard. I can't feel it, but others can see it. I never used to reali-. Hey, what the fuck are you looking at?"

"…nothing?"

"My ears? STOP LOOKING AT THEM! How the hell do you think it feels wi- what's that?"

"Hmm?"

I followed his eyes to my muffin.

"Oh! That's my chocolate chip muffin."

"Chocolate Chip?"

"…yes."

"Oh."

I stared at him staring at my muffin for a good minute before I said anything.

"Are you hungry? Would you like a piece?"

I slightly smiled as his ears perked up at my question.

"I've never tried chocolate before. Everytime I went to eat a fucking piece, my mom would give me something much sweeter to eat. I totally forgot about chocolate. Plus, I sort of got distracted this morning, and so I didn't get to eat anything."

"Oh? You're really missing out! Try this! My mom and my younger brother made it this morning for his class. There the best."

Inuyasha eagerly took it, but then looked at me with his eyes squinted.

"Did you give it some McFatty poisoning?"

"Grow up and eat it Inuyasha, you saw that I was about to eat it myself."

With that, he took the whole muffin in his mouth and swallowed it in one big mouthful.

I looked at him wide eyed. Unbelievable. He saw me staring at him and smiled. He looked so cute when he smiled.

"What the hell do you think your looking at bitch? You expect something in return? Stupid fatass. Are you sure you didn't buy a skinny suit or something? You can't fool me. I know McFatty is under there somewhere."

_Oh hell no. Now I`m definitely sure all my feelings for him are gone. It`s funny how someone`s personality can change the way you feel about them, no matter of his good looks._

_5 minutes later, we were all packing up and getting ready to leave when…_

_Gr__rrrrr._

I quickly looked up and saw Inuyasha, his face completely red.

``Inuyasha?"

I continued to stare at him but all he did was silently growl. I was about to call him again when he suddenly jumped up and ran out the door in his demon speed with his hand covering over his mouth, almost breaking down the doorway in the process. Everyone froze and stared at the door for only a second before the bell rang, and then everyone raced out. I quickly took my books and ran out the door, hoping to see Inuyasha. I ran towards the boys washroom, when Seshoumaru all of sudden walked out.

"Umm.. Seshoumaru? Oh, hey. I was-"

"Inuyasha is in the washroom."

"Oh? Yea, he didn't look too well the last 5 minutes of class. He just ran out. I was going to see if-"

"He threw up because of your mother's cooking."

I paused, wide eyed.

"But…but.. He said that he liked it. If he didn't then all he ha-"

"Kagome, there are many different types of demons. We are dog demons. Like dogs, we are allergic to chocolate. Inuyasha has never eaten chocolate before because we stopped him from eating it. If one of us were to tell him that he couldn't eat chocolate, because we are allergic to them just like how dogs are, he would flip out. That would only have to result in me killing him."

"KILLING him? Couldn't you send him to a special dog demon mental facility or something?"

He looked at me with a confused look and then rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha will be out soon. Be prepared."

"Prepared for what? Seshoumaru? I SAID PREPARED FOR WHAT?"

I watched as Seshoumaru walked down the hall. Just then, Inuyasha slammed the door open, his eyes wide and his ears twitching wildly. I would of laughed if he didn't looks so mad.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. I never knew that-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP. FAT BITCH. WHO DO YOU THINK ARE? You didn't like me calling you McFatty and so you decided to POISON ME? I ALMOST PUKED MY HEART OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"W-what? Calm down Inuyasha. I never knew you were allergic to ch-"

"Let me tell you something Kagome", he said, inching closer and closer towards my face. "I don't fucking like you, and I never fucking will. I never liked you since that day! You may look good now, but it wont be long enough before you turn into the fat bitch you really are."

"Where is this all coming from?"

"My mouth, idiot. Just stay out my way."

"Inuyasha? I don't understand, I didn't do anything!"

"NO. NO, NO, NO. YOU JUST DON'T REMEMBER WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID. YOU FUCKING UGLY BASTARD!"

I backed up, but tripped over my shoes, and fell.

I never realised that there was a crowd behind me, but it became known when a roar of laughter suddenly exploded out of nowhere. I looked around and everyone was pointing and laughing. I tried to get up, but I felt a warm embrace around me. It was Sango.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY, MAN! SHE'S CRYING, SHE ISN'T A DAMN FREAK SHOW! HEY YOU, YEA YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING? WERE YOU ATTEMPTING TO PUT ON MAKEUP THIS MORNING OR DID YOUR FACE GET LOST IN THE CRAYOLA BOX? GO WASH THAT SHIT OFF BITCH!", yelled Sango. Soon, everyone started to disperse to their second period classes. I slowly lifted my head, but Inuyasha was already gone. I don't understand what I did? Why could Inuyasha be so mad at me? How could a day so perfect end up in the trash so fast? I stayed seated on the ground with Sango, when I suddenly heard a new voice.

"Aww, looks like the ugly duckling got buried under the dirt again?"

I slowly looked up, through watery eyes.

"Ki-Kikyo?"

**WAS THIS CHAPTER TOO BORING? TOO AWESOME? is it lacking something? REVIEW!**

.


	6. FINAL UPDATE ?

**WHOA !**

**HEYYYY THERE .**

**Kay so I'll make this as short and as too the point as possible .**

**I haven't updated this story in about a million decades or so , and since I have started a new one , I don't think I will . I don't really know how to finish it , maybe if I get a few suggestions or something . I would definitely use them to try to make up a new chapter. I have a new story though. If you look on my profile , it's longer than this story, but I'm not sure how good it is. **

**So… read it and tell me?**

**HAVE FUN WITH THAT .**

**Kay , bye! **


	7. ATTENTION

PLEASE READ

Attention to all of Raven's followers:

I'll make this short. This is Raven's older sister, and after a week of trying to guess her password, I finally got it. Raven had recently gotten into a serious car accident while crossing the street. She is in a tremendous amount of pain, but none the less, she is getting better. I am sorry to all who started to enjoy her story but she will not be able to continue until she is well.

Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
